Face to Face
by Music596
Summary: Harry needs a night out. Severus needs to escape his quiet life. The answer to their problems is in one dance. SSXHP Warning: Slash. ONESHOT


So this is a songfic that got stuck in my head. It's AU in almost every way possible. Warning for Slash/man on man. Don't like, don't read. Flames will be ignored but everything else is welcomed. So here are the songs I used for my fic.

I Gotta Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas; Bang It Up by Ciara; Get Up by Ciara feat. Chamillionaire; Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs

**Bold **is song lyrics _Italics_ is thought or emphasis XXX is a switch of point of view

* * *

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**

Harry Potter was almost jumping from anticipation. Tonight was going to be amazing, he just knew it.

**Tonight's the night**

He ran from corner to corner of his room, looking for his clothes. He knew he should have got them out sooner.

**I got my money**

**Let's live it up**

Tight as fuck black leather pants, hot pink converse, and a dark purple fishnet shirt with a black undershirt. His hot pink fingernails glinted in the light, as did his heavily spiked hair. He didn't wear glasses any more; he generally stuck with contacts. He outlined his eyes in silver and gold, making his green eyes pop. He covered his scar with concealer and he was set.

**I feel stressed out**

**I wanna let it go**

Work had been a bitch as usual. Being an Auror had its kicks, but at some point dark wizards trying to kill you stopped being funny. He needed to get out, maybe get laid. Whatever happened, happened. As long as nobody he knew was there, he was good. It wasn't that no one knew he was extremely gay, he just need to get away from everyday faces.

XXX XXX XXX

**I'm feelin' that tonight's gonna be a good night**

Severus needed to get out. Badly. He had remained in the muggle world ever since the dark lord fell. Solitude was best.

**Jump off that sofa**

But lately, the quiet had gotten too much. He trudged to his room to get dressed. Black jeans and a green band t-shirt. He looked at his shoe choices, which were abysmal at best. With a sigh he waved his wand and summoned a pair of black converse. A little young for him perhaps, but it was his night out so anyone who wanted to complain could stuff it.

**It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away**

XXX XXX XXX

Harry walked into the flashing room. The random lights and areas of darkness confused his brain for a moment. Soon, it didn't bother him anymore and he noticed a pounding in his chest. The music was so loud he could feel it more than hear it. He felt the music inside of him and he shivered, this idea was amazing.

**What's the deal, I'm 21**

**I'm legal now, I'm free to run**

Harry had turned 21 last week, and this was his present to himself. He went straight for the bar and ordered his first drink of the night. He gulped down some scotch and smiled at the burn. His eyes scanned the room for a possible candidate. He needed to dance. The first guy he found acceptable he pulled toward the dance floor.

**Last one I had on the floor couldn't do enough**

After about two songs, Harry bid farewell. The man could dance, just not in the way Harry wanted. Harry wanted to _dance_.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus stood in a corner, surveying the scene. He was looking for no one in particular, just someone he could enjoy the night with. He looked on the dance floor, and his eyes were drawn to the same man over and over. He wasn't Severus' type, much too flashy, but something about his called to Severus. _Maybe it's the pink converse_ he teased himself.

**Who knew**

**That you'd be up in here looking like you do**

**You're making staying over here impossible**

**Baby, I must say your aura is incredible**

**If you don't have to go, don't**

Severus was tempted to ask the man to dance, but instead he just watched as his target walked over to the bar.

XXX XXX XXX

Harry sat at the bar when he noticed a dark man in the corner staring at him. Harry smiled to himself.

**I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way**

**Possible candidate**

From what Harry could see, the man was interested, and so was Harry.

**I see him, he's walking out**

**He gives me the eye**

XXX XXX XXX

Severus gulped down his drink and started to walk over to his man. He knew the man saw him, but pretended he didn't.

**I see you out on the dance floor**

**Acting like you want more**

**Never seen me before and I like it**

Severus almost stopped half way. He was nervous and he wasn't sure why. He had done this hundreds of times. He shook himself mentally and continued toward his intended target.

XXX XXX XXX

**He said**

'**Hi my name is so and so**

**Baby can you tell me yours?**

**You look like you came to do **

**One Thing**

He studied the older man walking toward him out of the corner of his eye. Harry blinked in shock, and then grinned when he realized who the man was. The man sat next to Harry and turned to him with a smirk that Harry knew so well.

"Hello," the man said softly, "I'm Severus. I was wondering if you would like to dance." Harry grinned at Severus.

"I'm Harry Potter, and I was wondering what took you so long to ask."

XXX XXX XXX

**You said you wanna know**

**What's taking me so long**

**Since you been patient boy**

**You got the right to….**

Severus raised an eyebrow when he heard the name. With a silent curse he saw what he should have seen before. He had just asked one of his former students to dance. But it was way too late, because the look Potter as giving him was daring him to dance. And Severus Snape _never_ backed down.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting Mr. Potter." Harry giggled.

"Call me Harry." Severus sighed, but nodded.

"Very well, Harry. Come." Severus held out his hand, and Harry took it.

XXX XXX XXX

**Pulling me to the floor wanna get to know me**

Harry put his hands on Severus' waist, and Severus did the same. At first they started slow, slightly uncomfortable. After a few moments of this, Harry picked up the pace. He was here to dance, dammit, not stand around like a nervous school boy. Severus seemed shocked, but then quickly took the challenge. His hips started to sway more, and every inch of his body seem to touch Harry in the most intimate way possible.

**I started on the left**

**And I had to take him to the right**

**He was out of breath**

**But he kept on dancing all night**

Harry had to admit, Severus was an amazing dancer. The way he moved every part of him to the music just awed Harry, and made him feel things he had never felt before.

XXX XXX XXX

**Ooh, I love the way you vibe with me**

**Dance with me forever**

**We can have a good time, follow me**

**To the beat together**

**You and me, one on one**

**Breakin' it down**

**You can't walk away now**

**We got to turn this place out**

Severus would die before he admitted it, but he loved dancing with Harry. His smaller body fit perfectly against his. Severus licked his lips and looked into the emerald green eyes. Severus grinned, and decided to take it up a notch.

**I ain't really impressed, yes**

**Ain't really no need to call you fine**

**I know you be hearin' that all the time**

"Harry, I must admit I am not impressed at all." Severus goaded the man, and Harry looked up.

"With what? My looks or my dancing skills?"

"Well, I'm sure you are told constantly how good looking you are, so we should just assume your dancing skills."

**Spicy just like hot sauce**

**Careful, you might burn it up**

"Be careful, Professor," Harry whispered, "It might just get a little hot in here if you keep that up." Severus smirked.

"Try me."

XXX XXX XXX

**I wanna take you away**

**Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play**

**I just can't refuse it**

**Like the way you do this**

**Keep on rockin' to it**

Harry started to really gyrate his hips against Severus'. He heard the intake of his partner's breath and he smiled. He pulled Severus closer, unti he could smell his musky scent. It drove Harry wild.

XXX XXX XXX

**Do you know what you started?**

**I just came here to party**

**But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty. **

**Your hand around my waist**

**Just let the music play**

**We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face **

Severus' hands snaked around Harry and grasped his ass. Harry almost yelped, but kept quiet. The couple was now as close as they could get while keeping all their clothes on. Severus felt the blood rush downward and he bit his lip to keep from groaning at the friction.

XXX XXX XXX

**You trying, admit it**

**But you just can't fight the feeling inside**

**You know it**

**And I can see it in your eyes**

**By the way you was watchin' me**

**You want me**

Harry shuddered at his growing erection. _How could Severus be so damn erotic?_ Harry cursed to himself. The only consolation he had was that Severus was almost as hard ad Harry was. He could feel it.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus slowly started to back Harry up in the shadows here they wouldn't be bothered.

**The way you looking at me**

**I'm feelin' you**

**I just can't help it**

**Tryin' to keep it cool**

**I can feel it in the beat**

**When you do these things to me.**

Harry hit a wall and Severus grinned down at him. Neither of them was moving, until Severus broke the distance with a kiss. His tongue begged for entrance and Harry obliged. He explored Harry's mouth, bending and twisting his tongue around Harry's. Harry moaned, and the sound went straight to Severus' groin.

XXX XXX XXX

**I got to have you baby**

**I feel it**

**I got to have you baby**

Harry slipped his hand into Severus' pants and started to stroke his half hard cock. Severus moaned, which enticed Harry to move faster. Soon, a hand wrapped itself around Harry's member and started to stroke in time with the music.

XXX XXX XXX

**Just take it off**

**Let's do it**

Severus wanted to just rip Harry's clothes off and fuck him right there, but he wouldn't in public. _Later_, he told himself.

XXX XXX XXX

**Baby are you ready cause it's getting close**

**Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?**

**What goes on between us no one has to know**

**This is a private show.**

Harry was so close he could feel the tightening in his stomach. And by Severus' frenzied strokes, so was he.

"Severus..." Harry warned. Severus stroked even faster and soon Harry was gasping his release. After that, Severus joined Harry as he came. They stood there in the dark, pressed against each other as they rode out their own orgasms. Harry started to collapsed but Severus caught him. He muttered a quick cleaning spell and they both sat on the ground, with Harry leaning against Severus.

"Can we do that again Severus?" Harry breathed, and Severus just started to laugh quietly.

**And then we'll do it again**

* * *

Well I hope you like it. This was my first songfic so there you go. Please review!


End file.
